the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sylveon
Sylveon is a fairy-type Pokémon and is the wife of Brian Griffin. Backstory Sylveon was born in a family of another other Sylveons, but then in 1954 Godzilla attacked Japan and her parents were killed in rubble caused by the giant monster. And Sylveon saw him in her eyes, and begins to have deep anger towards the lizard after realizing he killed her parents. Then when she was older and graduated college, she evolved into her Sylveon form. And then she married her first husband, and they build a house in the Kalos region with the shape of a Eevee's ears and added other details to it. Then she gave birth to the original eight siblings of the Eeveelution family. And soon she had to take care of them all by herself when her first husband was killed by poachers, it wasn't easy, but soon seven of them grew up to be their Eeveelutions, while Eevee is happy the way he is. It is at that time that the children became childhood friends with Anna and Elsa until they moved to Arendelle and learned about their parents death. Bio In "Brian Griffin's Adventures of Pokémon: Eevee & Friends", Sylveon invites Brian, Pikachu, Axew and others to her home for a party. The gang meet Eevee, Sylveon's youngest son, and Jolteon, another son. Axew, Jolteon, and Eevee explore the other Eeveelution's dens. First, they visit Glaceon, Sylveon's daughter. She gets mad at Oshawott for destroying her ice flower sculptures. Then they visit her other daughter, Leafeon's room. Oshawott causes her den to shake, so she uses Leaf Storm on Oshawott. Then the whole gang gets frightened by Umbreon, Sylveon's son, and the leaf-covered Oshawott, and go into Sylveon's son Flareon's room. Flareon freaks out at the sight of Oshawott, and burns his leaves. The gang escapes from a waterfall and into a pool, where they are greeted by Sylveon's daughter Espeon and Sylveon's son Vaporeon. Meowth, falling madly in love with Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon, decides to prepare the food. As the Eeveelutions and their guests are eating, there is a show. Umbreon then shows his mother, siblings and guests a cool light show, with Sylveon helping. After that, Meowth says sorry for attacking Umbreon's friends, then everyone falls asleep on leaves and nests. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Frozen", And then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Frozen Fever", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla", Personality Sylveon is a type of gal who is a kind and gentle Pokémon, it uses it's charm to hunt in the wild. It uses its ribbon-like feelers to hold hands with its trainer and walk alongside them. It can bring even the most intense battles to a halt by using its feelers to exude an aura of peace and tranquility, causing those near it to lose their fighting spirit. Its movements are graceful and fluid, making it appear almost weightless. Sylveon is also very attractive to other Pokemon. Sylveon is also quick thinking in most cases but when someone pushes her too far, she will fight back. But in lines of Godzilla, she has a deep hatred towards him. Due to him responsible for killing her parents. But to his American counterpart however, she calls him "Zilla". Because she knows what Godzilla looks like, and knows that's not Godzilla or behaves like Godzilla. And she refuses to call his son Zilla Jr. "Godzilla", because he looks like his father before him. Even when the true Godzilla came back, it doesn't change a thing that another Godzilla returns is a different one and wants to kill all of Godzilla's species if there's more out there, regardless if they're good or bad proving that she can be a little bit of a hypocrite. But when King Ghidorah survives the Oxygen Destroyer and seemingly killed Godzilla and lets out his alpha call, Sylveon begins to have second thoughts on Godzilla. And due to her being a Fairy type Pokémon, Sylveon was against real dragons aside from Dragon type Pokémon. But after Stoick comes to Toothless after rescuing Hiccup, she begins to appreciate them. But one of her biggest things is her love for Brian, as she is willing to do anything for him, even give her life for him. Her love for Brian comes to play when Brian was murdered by a crazy motorist. As she was the most devastated and absolutely refused to accept Vinny. And believed everyone else who liked Vinny was mocking her of losing the love of her life. While everynight, she cried herself to sleep over missing Brian. As one night she almost committed Suicide using Brian's own pistol but Grace stopped her in time. As Grace was sympathic for the former as she explained she had to go through the same kind of pain when she was a calf. But soon Sylveon's love for Brian would come into play as she joined Stewie on a time travel to save Brian from being killed in the first place. Afterwards, she showered Brian with lots of love and even lots of kisses. Before future Stewie and Sylveon fade away as past Stewie, Eeveelutions, Little Bear, and Duck return. Physical Appearance Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. Skills and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Sylveon will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story. *Sylveon will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Little Bear, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Sylveon will meet Team Chugger in *Sylveon willl Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Team Griffin/Eeveelution Category:Pokémon Category:Fairy-Type Pokémon Category:Selfless Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Heroes with a secret past Category:Martial Artists Category:Multi-armed characters Category:Hypocrites